


Radiant Health

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is Supreme and she got Misty out of hell, but somehow during the trip from hell Cordelia gets sick and Misty takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Health

“Do you need anything, Dee? Coffee, tea, water? Another blanket?” Misty said, entering the room again. It had been two days since Cordelia had got the flu, and while the other girls didn’t want to catch it, the swamp witch hadn’t cared of the headmistress condition.

 “No thanks.” Cordelia answered. “Ugh. Myrtle should have written a book: G _lowing, radiant health and other lies_.” Cordelia growled, sitting on the bed with her legs under the blankets while reading one of her favorite books, _The Shadow of the Wind._ She saw Misty turn on the music player and starting to dance to one of Stevie’s songs. Cordelia looked at her with a smile on her face, incapable of focusing in the book. She loved the way that the woman moved, her graceful movements, her blonde curls cascading on her shoulders. She quickly gazed at the flowers that Zoe and Queenie had bought for her, a bunch of white roses that rested in a vase on her bedside table.

“Oh Dee, I’m sure it isn’t that bad.” Misty said with a laugh, stopping her dance and walking to the Supreme. When Cordelia had fallen ill, two days before, she was the first one to volunteer for taking care of the headmistress. _After all,_ she had said, _she saved me._ Because Cordelia had been brave enough to try Descensum again and confront her own hell to save Misty’s life. And the swamp witch would never forget that she, Cordelia Goode, had risked her life to save her. “You look hot.” Misty said without thinking. Having Cordelia in front of her, dressed in a beautiful white nightgown that made her cleavage visible, was the most distracting thing for Misty. “I mean, you look like if you were hot. Like having a fever, not looking hot. That you look hot, but that’s not what I meant.” she tried to clarify, her face turning red with every word that escaped her mouth. “Oh my God I can’t believe I just said that. I-”

“It’s okay, Misty.” Cordelia interrupted her with a warm smile. “Come here.” she said, making room for Misty in the bed. The swamp witch sat next to her with her legs crossed, looking at the cover of the book. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

“Can you read me something?”

“Okay…” she said. “ _Once, in my father's bookshop, I heard a regular customer say that few things leave a deeper mark on a reader than the first book that finds its way into his heart. Those first images, the echo of words we think we have left behind, accompany us throughout our lives and sculpt a palace in our memory to which, sooner or later—no matter how many books we read, how many worlds we discover, or how much we learn or forget—we will return.”_

“That is beautiful.”

“I know.”

“I love hearing you read, Dee.”

“And I love reading for you, Misty.”


End file.
